True Confessions
by scottishdragon
Summary: She's almost certain he's not just talking about a business venture. It's comical really...and extremely frustrating. She shakes her head...and chuckles to herself. He's exasperating.


**True Confessions**

She's almost certain he's not just talking about a business venture. _It's comical really...and extremely frustrating._ She shakes her head...and chuckles to herself. _He's exasperating._ She didn't give him an answer, just told him to go on and ring the gong. He'd been very nervous about asking her, she could tell. She's certain he'll be back later to discuss it again. _He's nothing if not persistent, even when he's not being completely upfront with what he wants._ She sighs heavily, closing her ledger, knowing she won't get anything else done until he comes back. She heads to the kitchen to ask for a tea tray and biscuits. When he returns he's all a-tither about some prospective houses he'd been talking to a real estate agent about. He already had the advertisements in a folder to show her. She sipped her tea and leafed through them wondering if she should tell him she was penniless. There was no way she could go in with him on the purchase and furthermore, she'd never actually agreed. He'd just assumed she would. _Alright,_ she thought. _Let's see how far he takes this before he tells me what he really wants._ _If he'd only just ask me, I'd say yes. Oh the ridiculous, frustrating, completely adorable man!_

"We can go see them tomorrow. I've arranged us a day off. We've both got one coming since we almost never take them. We'll leave after breakfast, take a hamper for a picnic with us. It'll be nice don't you think?"

She nodded. "Yes, very nice." She replied hesitantly. "Mr. Carson…" she began, then lost her nerve.

"Yes?"

"I...oh nothing, it'll be lovely. I best be getting on. Lots to do if I'm to be off tomorrow." She sighed heavily as she headed upstairs to check the rooms were ready for tomorrow's guests. Sometimes she wished the two of them could just speak frankly with each other. All this beating around the bush could be very annoying.

"That's an awfully heavy sigh Mrs. Hughes. I hope everything is alright." Mary's crystalline voice sounded behind her on the gallery.

She turned, surprised. "It's nothing to trouble you with my lady, I assure you." she smiled slightly.

Lady Mary's eyebrows raised. "I assume your source of frustration is one rather tall, rather set in his ways, butler." she replied, looking pointedly at Elsie.

She let out a breath and chuckled a bit. "Isn't it always my lady." she smiled bigger.

"Go easy on him Mrs. Hughes, you know how change unsettles him." Lady Mary smiled back.

"It does indeed, but he's trying, even if it is at a snail's pace." Elsie said, as she turned.

"Mrs. Hughes, I'm not sure if I should even say anything only I've noticed Carson's been behaving a bit oddly lately. Twice I caught him humming to himself. The first time I didn't recognize the tune, but the second time...well, he was humming "Let me call you sweetheart". It was...odd...and the other night at dinner Papa mentioned the guests coming tomorrow and when Carson said that you had it all in hand, he had the funniest grin on his face for quite some time afterwards...and this morning Papa told me you and he are taking a day off tomorrow to go and look at properties together! So, you can see why my interest is peaked. Is there something going on between to the two of you?" she asked frankly.

Elsie stopped in her tracks, turning to look at Lady Mary, her mouth hanging open slightly. "Well…" she managed to gasp. "I cannot say I haven't always admired your frankness my lady."

"Oh come now Mrs. Hughes, the whole house knows you can twist him round your little finger and have been able to do so for years now. Everyone can see that he's mad for you."

"Oh really? Everyone? Well, apparently HE can't see it...or perhaps he does...perhaps he just doesn't feel like anything can be done about it, if I may be frank myself."

"You and I are more alike than we care to admit Mrs. Hughes. Frankness is our strong suit. We both detest beating around the bush. We may not always agree, but on this one thing I know we can. Carson needs a little push in the right direction and I think I am just the one to give it."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea my lady…"

"Nonsense Mrs. Hughes. He once gave me some very good advice about Mr. Matthew and I think it's time I returned the favor." she smiled slyly. "Leave it to me Mrs. Hughes." Lady Mary turned and beat a hasty retreat towards the Library where Elsie knew Charles would be headed at any moment.

"Lord in Heaven, what have I done?" she murmured to herself as she turned and headed back downstairs.

She paced the floor in her sitting room, jumping when someone knocked. "Yes? What is it?" she snapped as Mr. Moseley opened the door to ask one of his inane questions. She answered him and shooed him away, closing the door behind her and continuing to pace. A softer knock sounded and the door opened without waiting for her answer. It was Mrs. Patmore with a tea tray, looking a bit worried.

"I've brought you some tea. Sounds like you could use it."

"Thank you Mrs. Patmore...you noticed then?"

"Well, the look on Mr. Moseley's face and him mumbling something about sewing his head back on when he came from your room just now gave it away."she chuckled.

Elsie sighed heavily and plopped down into the chair, her hand covering her face.

"What is it? Now you've got me worried."

"You are aware that Mr. Carson and I are having a shared day off tomorrow?"

"I am."

"Did he tell you where we're going?"

"He said you two were thinking of pooling your resources and purchasing a cottage to rent out, much like I am."

"Aye. But, Mrs. Patmore, I believe that all this is just his way of trying to get around to…" she stopped and shook her head, trying to decide if it was best to tell her or not.

"To get around to…" Mrs. Patmore hesitated. "You know, I know you two better than anyone else here at the house, except maybe Daisy. The two of you have been acting a bit off for a while now."

"Off?"

"Yes, off. You know what I think?"

"I bet I will in a minute." Elsie replied dryly.

"He's in love."

Elsie looked up sharply, then melted a bit. "I...I don't know. He never comes out and says what he's thinking...you know...straight on. He always has to come about it from an angle. I think this scheme of his to buy a cottage is just his way of trying to work up the courage to ask me to marry him Mrs. Patmore...at least…"

"At least you hope that's what it is?"

Elsie nodded, looking down at her hands clasped tightly in her lap. "I do...I'd accept him of course. I love him too." she nearly whispered. "But…"

"But what?" Mrs. Patmore encouraged.

"Well, you remember I have a sister?"

"Yes, Becky. How is she doing? You've not said in a while."

"She's doing well considering...but you see, _he_ doesn't know about her."

"No?"

Elsie shook her head. "No...I...I didn't want sympathy from him. It costs a lot of money Mrs. Patmore, to keep her in the home she's in. I don't have any extra. I have no retirement. I must work for as long as they'll let me. There's no way I can pool my resources with his because I haven't anything to pool." she finished, her trembling hand flying up to try to keep in the tears that threatened.

"But...surely he'd understand...he's a reasonable man...usually, and besides he loves you!"

"I don't want him to ask me to marry him out of pity for my circumstances Mrs. Patmore! I couldn't bear it!" she gasped out as the tears began to fall. "Anyway, it doesn't matter now! Lady Mary is upstairs at this moment telling him to stop beating around the bush and I am terrified he is going to come down here infuriated with me for my part in it. I'm afraid this will push him away for good." she wiped her eyes with her handkerchief.

"What?"

"She caught me in the hallway upstairs, told me that Mr. Carson had been acting odd lately, singing, smiling soppily at the mention of my name...she says she knows he's in love with me and she's determined to give him some advice that he apparently gave her about Mr. Matthew and I am terrified she's going to say I told her to do it! What will he think of me?!" she broke down again.

"Oh my…" A knock at the door cut Mrs. Patmore off as Charles walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were busy." he said looking from Mrs. Patmore to Elsie who had suddenly found something interesting to look at on her desk with her back to the door.

"Ah...give us one minute Mr. Carson and you can have her...I mean...just, just give us one minute." Mrs. Patmore stuttered.

Charles nodded and closed the door. "Alright now, wipe your eyes, take some deep breaths. He didn't look the least bit upset. Turn around here, let me look at you." Elsie turned, sniffling. "Take some deep breaths, wipe your eyes and blow your nose." Elsie did as she was told. "Alright, that's much better. Now, when I leave, count to twenty and then go see him." Elsie nodded again.

"Thank you Mrs. Patmore." The cook gave her a wink and left her sitting room. Elsie did as she was told and counted to twenty, checked her face in the mirror, tidied up her hair, pinched her cheeks and walked next door to his pantry.

"Come in." he called out when she knocked.

"Ah, Mrs. Hughes...um, would you mind closing the door?" she nodded and closed it, taking a deep breath before she turned back to him.

"I'm uh...I'm not sure where to start." A knock sounded at his door again and he sighed heavily as the door opened. "Mr. Carson, I'm sorry to bother you. We're out of black boot polish. I heard you'd be going into town tomorrow so I thought perhaps I'd let you know so you could pick some up."

"Thank you for informing me of this extremely important matter Mr. Moseley." Charles stated sarcastically. "Now, if you don't mind...I have some very important business to discuss with Mrs. Hughes and I do not wish to be interrupted again unless you are bleeding, blazing or blue!" his voice rising with each syllable until he was nearly yelling. Mr. Moseley's eyebrows rose to his hairline as he closed the door. "Would you mind locking the door Mrs. Hughes?"

This time it was her eyebrows that rose. "My, my...that serious huh?" she tried to joke. He could still hear the tears in her voice.

"You've been crying."

She turned and bit her bottom lip, not denying it. "You're very observant tonight."

"I make a habit of observing you." he replied quietly.

"What?" she gasped, looking up at him quickly.

He stood from his chair and walked over to face her, his hands behind his back. "Mrs. Hughes, I have been given a good piece of advice tonight. Advice that I once gave to someone else in a similar situation as I find myself in."

"Oh? And what situation do you find yourself in Mr. Carson?"

"Well, you see, I'm in love with someone only they don't know it and it's time I confess it to her."

"I see." she nearly whispered.

"I once told someone that if she loved a man, she needed to tell him or she'd regret it her whole life through." Elsie nodded. "And it's high time I took my own advice because you see I already regret not telling her sooner."

"Oh?"

This time he nodded. "Yes…" he pulled his hands from behind his back and took hers in his. Her breath caught as he rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. "Elsie Hughes...I'm in love with you." he breathed. "I've been in love with you for quite some time and...and I'm sorry I've not just come out and said it sooner. Whether you return my feelings or not, I at least know that I've told you the truth finally and...if you don't...if you don't return my feelings then…

"No!" she nearly yelled out. "No...I do...I do love you!" she cried, squeezing his hands in hers. "I suppose...I suppose I should have told you as well. I just...I didn't think you were ready to hear it, not yet."

He pulled her closer to him, reaching up and cupping her cheek. "Elsie, may I kiss you?"

"Of course." she smiled up at him. He leaned down then, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss, then leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm so relieved."

"As am I. Charles...there's something I need to tell you…" Before she could finish, someone was knocking on the door.

"Blast!" He stomped over to the door, turning the lock and jerking it open.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Carson but...we can't find Isis...she's gotten out and Lord Grantham has asked that we all help look for her."

"Of course!" he said startled as he turned to look at Elsie. She nodded for him to go and he went swiftly upstairs.

Elsie sighed heavily. Part of her problem was resolved but the other...well, she'd just have to wait until they could get another moment alone so she could tell him about her situation.

The next day after breakfast they left for their outing. It was a beautiful day. Elsie kept trying to figure out a way to bring up the fact that she was penniless and couldn't go in with him on the purchase. But they were having such a nice day and she didn't want to spoil it. They looked at two cottages before they stopped for a picnic lunch. The 2nd place had a beautiful little pond out back and they spread out under a willow tree at its banks. When they'd finished their meal and packed the food away they sat for just a bit enjoying the day. Charles had reached over and placed his hand on top of hers on the blanket where they sat.

"This is lovely." Elsie sighed happily. "I rather like the cottage too." she said, glancing back at it.

"Yes, it is definitely a contender." Charles smiled happily. He leaned over and kissed her temple sweetly. "We could sit out here together on nice evenings...maybe put a bench out here."

Elsie looked up at him. He was so happy, she could tell. There was no way she was going to spoil this for him now. She'd wait until they were back at the Abbey to tell him. She only hoped he'd be able to purchase it without her help. She'd hate to be the reason he missed out on an opportunity like this.

"Well, if we're running this place Mr. Carson, I doubt we'll have much time to be sitting out here lounging very often." she teased.

He looked over at her seriously. "We'd make time." he replied, leaning over and kissing her lips firmly. She blushed.

"You are rather full of yourself today." she chuckled.

"I am full of love Elsie." He leaned in again and kissed her harder, laying her back on the blanket. After a few minutes of passionate kissing like she had never experienced before, he sat up and looked down at her serenely. "I love you." he whispered.

"Oh Charles, I love you too...but I think we might better get up from here before someone walks by on the road out there and sees us! Too old boobies rolling around on a blanket!" she chuckled.

"Mmm, you're right." he replied, looking up at the road. "Well, we have one more place to look at and then I thought we might walk into town. I need to purchase a couple of things before we head back." He rolled to his knees and then pushed himself up with a groan, then offered his hand to her to help pull her up. Her bones clicked as she stood. "Yes...definitely a bench!" he chuckled.

They walked to the next place and gave it a thorough look and then headed into town to make their purchases and arrived back at the Abbey just in time for the servant's dinner. They were both exhausted. Elsie asked for a tray to take to her room. She was too tired for anything else and she just couldn't face telling him about her sister tonight. It could wait until tomorrow. Charles insisted on carrying the tray up to her room and kissed her goodnight before heading down to have his dinner in his pantry.

The rest of the week went by in a flash, with extra guests each day and absolutely no time at all to sit and talk for any length of time. Charles had somehow managed to be able to steal away just long enough to walk her up to her room each night and give her a chaste goodnight kiss. Finally on the following Monday they had a bit of a break and he'd come into her sitting room at the end of the day with the folder of properties and a nice bottle of port. "I think you'll like this!" he said holding up the bottle. "It's sweet, just like you." he winked. She blushed and bit her lip. "I've looked these over and I think we should put an offer in on the house on Brounker Road." He said pouring them both a full glass of the sweet wine then holding his up to toast her. She sighed heavily and sat her glass down.

"I'm sorry...I can see there's no escape so I must tell the truth." she says, looking down at her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

His brow furrowed in confusion and his stomach suddenly felt queasy as he saw his plans failing before his eyes. "I've never caught you in a lie!"

"No, I don't lie...but there are things I don't say." He raised his eyebrows at her in question. "I wonder if you remember I have a sister?"

"I thought all your family was gone."

"Maybe because that's what I wanted you to believe...my sister, Becky, she was born...well, she's not quite right in the head."

"I see."

"When my mother was alive she cared for her, but when she died, it fell to me to provide for her care. I had to make a choice. Either quit my job and live on a pittance, or continue to work and pay for someone else to care for her."

"But, that must have cost a fortune!"

"It costs me every penny I can spare...so you see, I cannot go in with you on the property. I can never hope to retire. I must work as long as anyone will let me. I'm a pauper Mr. Carson."

Charles looked down at his feet.

"Now I've embarrassed you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth to begin with…"

"No, no I'm not embarrassed...I have been insensitive. If I hadn't bullied and chivied you into it…"

"No. I've enjoyed our little dream Mr. Carson, very much. I only hope you can still buy it on our own because there is obviously no place for me in the plan." she said sadly, her eyes full of unshed tears.

A knock sounded on the door and Charles had to get up and leave. "Forgive me Mrs. Hughes, we'll continue this conversation later. In the meantime, please know that I hold myself completely responsible for this misunderstanding. Please don't be upset." he half whispered before he left to handle whatever issue awaited him. She closed the door behind him and allowed her tears to finally fall.

The next day her mood was subdued. She still blamed herself for what had occured the night before, no matter what Charles had said and to be honest, she was sad that their little dream was over. Oh she knew he loved her and that made her very happy, but the dream of co-owning a little house with him was over and that made her melancholy to say the least. In the two weeks leading up to Christmas there was so much to be done. The family wanted the Christmas tree up a little earlier than usual and she was constantly having the maids clean up behind the men as they brought the trunks of decorations down from the attics. It was a non-stop flurry of activity. They barely had time to breath. They'd managed to meet for a sherry only three times before Christmas and been interrupted every time. On Christmas day the kitchen was total mayhem as the food for the evening party was being prepared. A handful of guests would be staying over and Elsie was having the maids go over every detail of the rooms, plus get a couple extra ready just in case someone drank too much and couldn't travel back home. As she rounded a corner she ran into Charles at full speed coming the other way. It knocked her back as if she'd hit a wall and he reached out and grabbed her by the arms, giving her a yank to keep her upright. She gave a yelp and ended up with her face planted against his chest as Beryl came round the corner to see what was happening.

"Oh good grief! Go into one of your rooms if you're gonna do that!" she bellowed as she turned and went back to the kitchen. They both turned crimson as Elsie righted herself and brushed off imaginary dust from her dress as she looked down, mortified.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his low voice echoing even though he was trying to whisper.

"Right as rain. I'm sorry about that. I should slow down a little and watch where I'm going."

"I take equal blame. I was rushing about not paying attention. Would you uh...step into my pantry for just a moment?"

"Sure."

He motioned for her to walk ahead of him and once they were in his pantry he closed the door and turned the key. She was standing in the center of the room when he turned and his breath caught. The younger men might not think her an extremely attractive woman, but they didn't know the Elsie he knew. When you knew someone as well as they knew each other their beauty, both inside and out, was magnified times ten. "You're beautiful." he said before he could stop himself.

She gave a short laugh. "Really Charles, I hardly think so. I'm tired and worn out and dirty and probably have bags under my eyes and my hair's a mess…." Before she could say anything else his lips were on hers. He kissed her deeply, holding her by her upper arms, her hands still down by her sides. When his lips left hers and he stepped back she gasped, "Well...whatever brought that on?"

"I'm sorry...I couldn't help myself. I've wanted to do that for days now. I hope it wasn't too…" before he could finish she had stepped in front of him and pressed her finger to his lips.

"Never, ever apologize for kissing me like that. I love you Charles." she smiled up at him sweetly.

"And I love you." he replied, kissing her quickly again. He wrapped her up in a hug, holding her close and just enjoying the warmth of her. "I wanted to let you know that I've purchased the house."

"Oh? Well that's wonderful! You're well on your way to being a property magnet now!" she smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Once again, someone banged on his door and he rolled his eyes. "I guess we'd better get back to work. Could I speak to you later? Do you think that'll be possible?"

"Certainly, just tell me when." He let go of her running his hands down her arms to her hands and giving them a squeeze before he turned to open the door.

Four hours later the party was in full swing. Everyone was gathered around listening to Lady Mary sing Silent Night. Charles and Elsie stood toward the back side by side. He leaned down to her ear, "Is now a good time?"

"If you want it to be." They walked toward the servant's door, Elsie stopping on the way to grab them each a cup of punch. She followed him down to his pantry and he ushered her in, once again closing the door behind them. He took a step toward her and she held up the cups but he refused his. "Go on...it's Christmas! Let's toast your new house!"

"Well, there's something I need to tell you first, you see, you say _your new house_ but it isn't only mine."

"It isn't?"

"No. I registered it in both of our names. I hate to change a plan when there's no reason to."

"Charles…" she sighed heavily. "That's very, very kind but...I cannot accept."

His brow furrowed heavily. "Why not?"

"Charles...you're a very kind man and you're very, very dear to me, but I don't want your pity! I don't want you to think of me as a charity case…" her lip quivered.

"What?! No! No, Elsie love...listen to me. I didn't do this out of pity, far from it. You…" he reached for her hands and took the punch cups and sat them aside, then took hold of her hands. "You are the strongest, kindest, most brave woman I have ever known and what you've sacrificed all these years to take care of your sister...it just makes me love you even more. I did this because I hope that after tonight we can start making plans to one day live in that house...together."

"Charles, I have no money put aside and I've told you I have to continue working to provide for Becky."

"Elsie...I don't think you understand…"

"No, you don't understand!" her cheeks now wet with her tears. "You're hoping to retire one day and run this little bed and breakfast but you see, I cannot retire. If I do I'll have to bring Becky to live with me. That's not fair to you. You'd have to provide for both of us." she argued. "You don't want to be stuck with that!"

"Elsie, that's what I'm trying to tell you!" he said, exasperated.

"What? What are you trying to tell me Charles?"

"I do want to be stuck with that...with you...and Becky if it comes to that."

She shook her head. "I...I don't understand."

"Elsie...I'm asking you to marry me." he nearly whispered.

She staggered back a bit as if a stiff breeze had just blown past her. His hand reached out to steady her, giving her hand a squeeze causing her to focus back on his face.

"Well?"

"Well." she said, still looking like she'd seen a ghost.

"Have I offended you? Because that's the last…" he was cut off by Elsie's arms around his neck pulling him down into a kiss. After kissing him thoroughly she leaned back and spoke. "I can assure you the very last thing that I am at this moment is offended "

"You can take as long as you like to decide. I won't press you…"

"Yes!" she interrupted. "Yes of course I'll marry you, you old booby! I thought you'd never ask!" she gushed excitedly as he engulfed her in his arms, resting his cheek against her hair. She heard him sniffle and looked up at him surprised to find tears flowing down his face. "Oh, Charles...what's this?"

"Tears of happiness I suppose...and a little regret at not asking you sooner...wasted time…"

"No...not one second of our time together has been wasted. I've loved _almost_ every minute of it." she chuckled.

He grinned. " _Almost?_ "

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again, meaning for it to just be a quick kiss but he pulled her closer and kissed her thoroughly. "Well", she sighed happily. "We best be getting back upstairs before we're missed."

"Yes." Charles replied quietly. He took her hand and led her out of his pantry and up the stairs, letting go just before they walked through the doors into the great hall. They took up their places side by side in the back of the room, hoping no one had noticed their absence but, as they both snuck a quick look at each other and love bloomed on their faces again, Lady Mary, who was singing the last note of her song, raised her elegant eyebrows and locked eyes with Carson. Charles' smile was quickly replaced with wide eyes as he gulped and looked down at Elsie. As applause rang out, Lady Mary made a beeline for the back of the room and her favorite butler.

"Carson, may I have a word in the Library?"

"Of course My Lady." he replied as he followed her out of the great hall.

"Well, what did she say to you?" Elsie asked anxiously as Charles came into her sitting room a short while later.

"Elsie I…." Lady Mary stepped out from behind him.

"Well Mrs Hughes, I told him that I'd seen that look on a man's face before."

"Oh?" Elsie replied weakly.

"Yes...as a matter of fact, the last time I saw a look like that on a man's face was when Mr. Matthew proposed to me." she smiled, raising her eyebrow again.

"I see." Elsie again replied, quietly, her cheeks flushing.

"It was a look of true love Mrs. Hughes. It was...quite nice to see Carson looking so happy, so...smitten."

"Smitten?" she half chuckled.

"Completely." he spoke into her ear, now standing closer to her, causing her to shiver.

Lady Mary smiled. "I'll leave you now." She looked up at Charles, "Carson, I do hope you'll be making an announcement soon. At least tell Papa. He'll be so pleased."

Charles raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure about that?"

"Oh yes. He's talked about it for donkey's years. Mama as well." she smiled widely.

"What?!" Elsie gasped, her mouth falling open.

Mary nodded, "He's mentioned many times how the two of you act like an old married couple and he didn't know why you didn't just get on with it and get married."

Charles and Elsie both looked at each other wide-eyed, then back at Lady Mary. "Well," Elsie spoke. "We've not discussed when to make the announcement My Lady, but I suspect it will be sooner than later."

"Good, I'll send him and Mama right down. I do hate keeping secrets." she smiled again, stepping over and kissing Charles on the cheek. "Happy Christmas Carson. I am very happy for both of you."

Charles was smiling widely. "I thank you My Lady."

Lady Mary turned and left and Charles closed the door behind her, turning to Elsie who was still standing in stunned silence. "I uh...I guess we're telling His Lordship tonight then."

Elsie nodded. "It would seem so."

He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, it's just a bit overwhelming isn't it? The course of our lives has changed so much in just the last hour and I suppose my mind is trying to catch up with it all."

"You're not having second thoughts?" he asked warily.

"What? No! No of course not! I guess I had just hoped to have it our little secret for at least a day or so. Now everyone will know by morning. Oh! Charles, I must tell Beryl before she hears it from anyone else!"

"Yes...yes you must. Go now. If His Lordship gets here before you get back I'll stall a bit."

Elsie exited her sitting room and strode quickly into the kitchen. "Mrs. Patmore...I need to speak with you right away!"

Mrs. Patmore looked up wearily. "Hold your horses, I'm nearly done here."

"No, it cannot wait. Please Mrs. Patmore!" Elsie urged.

The cook sighed heavily and threw her rag down on the counter. "I'll be right back Daisy." she said, clearly irritated. They went into Charles' pantry.

"Why are we going in here and not your sitting room?" Elsie closed the door behind them and turned to look at her friend, a peculiar look on her face. "Well, what's with you? You look like the cat the ate the canary."

"Mrs. Patmore, I only have a moment before His Lordship comes down."

"He's coming down here?! Whatever for?! Is something wrong? Was there something wrong with the food?!" She was clearly becoming hysterical.

"If you'll hush a minute I'll tell you!"

"Well out with it! My heart's in my throat!"

Elsie sighed, exasperated. "Mrs. Patmore...Beryl...I just wanted to tell you first you see, before we have to tell his Lordship…"

"Now you've got me worried for a different reason…"

"Mr. Carson and I...we're...you see he asked me to marry him!" she finally stammered.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Mrs. Patmore screamed, grabbing Elsie and nearly squeezing her in half and jumping up and down.

In the room next door, his Lordship and Lady Grantham had just arrived, looking amusedly at Carson.

"That'll be Mrs. Patmore then." Charles said, looking down at his shoes.

"What's got her all excited? Mary said we needed to come down to see you poste haste, something about a very happy event taking place tonight. I hope it's what I think it is…" Lady Cora asked anxiously.

The door opened again and Elsie stepped inside. "I beg your pardon my Lord, my Lady."

"Well, I'll not beat around the bush My Lord...Mrs. Hughes and I are to be wed." Charles said proudly.

"Yes!" the Earl shouted as Lady Cora squealed happily. "My goodness Carson, it sure took you long enough!" he said, slapping him on the back.

"Robert!" Lady Cora, chuckled shaking her head at him. "Oh I am so, SO happy for both of you! You have no idea how long we've thought the two of you belonged together!"

Elsie blushed. "Well, apparently longer than we have...we are most pleased that the news is not upsetting."

"Upsetting? No I'd say this is the best news we've gotten in a long while! It's just wonderful!" Cora gushed.

"Yes, it's just swell ol' chap!" His Lordship said, grinning at Carson. "Well, we'll head back up and let you two get to bed...I mean...er...you know what I mean. It's late." Robert stopped, blushing a bit himself. They all chuckled.

"Thank you my Lord." they said in unison.

Once they were alone again Charles stood there awkwardly twisting his hands together and looking at Elsie. "Well...that's done then."

"Yes. They took it better than I expected." she smiled shyly. "Mrs. Patmore is ecstatic to say the least."

"I heard...I'd say all of Downton heard!" he chuckled. "I suppose we should tell the servants at breakfast tomorrow...the ones who don't already know at least."

"Yes, I think that's a good idea."

"Do you...do you think they'll look at us differently?"

"How could they not?"

"Mmm" he hummed.

"Does that bother you?"

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me uncomfortable. They'll be whispering,.."

"Wondering what two old codgers like us are getting up to ya mean?" she teased.

"Yes, exactly...but you're not old." He chuckled, squeezing her hand.

"Ha, tell that to me aching back." she chuckled back. "I don't care what anyone says Charles. I love you & you love me. We've a right to all that goes along with that. I'm quite looking forward to being married to you."

He reached and took her other hand tugging her closer to him. "And I am looking forward to having you as my wife. I'll be the luckiest and happiest of men!" he stated emphatically as he pulled her tightly against him and kissed her firmly.

"Mmm" she sighed against his lips. "The sooner the better."

They were married four months later on a cool, spring day, cherry blossoms cascading down around them as they walked hand in hand from the little village church. After a delicious meal at the reception, and a bit of a hooley where they danced until they were exhausted, they honeymooned in Scarborough, behaving like they were 20 again and enjoying every minute of it. Throwing caution to the wind he kissed her every chance he got, in public no less, and anyone seeing them out in Scarborough had no doubt they were deeply in love. They'd face many challenges upon their return to Downton but one thing was absolutely certain. Their love for each other would see them through it all.

THE END


End file.
